otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Necromundus Roleplaying Guide
=Overview= Necromundus is an RP-enforced game environment. That means that we expect our players, while online and on the grid, to assume the roles of the characters they're playing. They get involved in scenes, tell stories, banter with other characters, and earn +votes from their peers as rewards for good performances. =Basic RP Primer= Most of the races on Necromundus are kept generic, allowing for broad flexibility in a player's use of imagination in determining their character's origins. If you play a felinoid, you might have been a Demarian on OtherSpace. But, just as easily, this felinoid form could just be a manifestation of a humanoid with a detached, flighty, and occasionally fierce personality. It really depends on what suits your style. New to roleplaying? That's okay. Basically, it's just like pretending when you were a kid. You inhabit the role of, say, a vengeful Angel, servant of the Ascendants, with the mission of thwarting all efforts by the forces of evil to take over the realms of Necromundus. =Suggested RP Locations= It's possible to roleplay anywhere you can get two characters together, but some good social spots are the tavern in Necromundus City Center, the commons of Whisperwood Hold, the oasis town of Heathaze Village in Blistering Wilds, and the Urland city ruins. =Running Your Own Events= Want to host your own RP events? Whether it's a costume party, a locked-door mystery, or an epic adventure through Tor Cinderfall, our players are encouraged to make their own fun - for themselves and others. You can accomplish a lot with some simple tools, such as @emit. @emit ' makes it possible for you to generate a scene-setting pose or generate the appearance of NPCs without having your character's name attached. If you plan to hold an event, give folks at least a few days notice using the '+calendar and our forums. =Earning RP Reward Points= When you're online and in-character, you earn RP Reward Points. You can reach a maximum of 25,000 before you should visit the NPC Voucher Salesman in the City Center of Necromundus and start investing those points. You can either store them in Reward Point Vouchers, clearing your character cache of points so you can start earning them again, or you can spend them on other things, such as crafting minutes, purge protection, or starting a new guild. Earn enough RP Reward Point Vouchers and you can cash them in for other perks, such as: * Alt Voucher: 1 RPV * X-Treme Fast Mount (.1 Speed/.1 Stamina): 5 RPV * Two-Room Real Estate/Shop or Home (Necromundus): 10 RPV * Two-Room Real Estate/Shop or Home (Rogues Isle): 10 RPV * Two-Room Real Estate/Shop or Home (Whisperwood): 15 RPV * Two-Room Real Estate/Shop or Home (Southfield): 20 RPV * Two-Room Real Estate/Shop or Home (Blistering Wilds): 20 RPV * Two-Room Real Estate/Shop or Home (Urland City Ruins): 25 RPV * Two-Room Real Estate/Shop or Home (Agickin Theme Park): 30 RPV * One-Room Real Estate Expansion (Anywhere): 5 RPV * NPC Butler/Personal Merchant (Requires Home, Shop, or Guild Hall): 5 RPV Winners of our monthly RP Notables +voting receive RP Reward Point Vouchers. It's also possible to win vouchers for earning at least 10 badges on your character's OtherVerse Wiki page. =+Voting= Each month, players show support for their peers through RP Notable voting. We've got three tiers of RP Notables: *'Stars:' Anyone who gets at least 1 vote. *'Superstars:' Anyone who gets at least 4 votes. *'Top Roleplayer of the Month:' The player with the most votes. To vote for someone, it's this easy: +vote ' But if you want to add a note to give specific commentary about their RP, it's only a little more complicated: '+vote/commend = The votes usually cycle around the end of the month. We recommend voting after each scene, rather than waiting until the last minute - you might forget someone! RP Notables earn badges and get immortalized in our Wiki records for their accomplishments. =Posting Logs= We encourage our players to post logs of public RP activities here in the OtherVerse Wiki. Roleplaying events that aren't open to the public should only be posted as logs if all involved have agreed to publish them. =Rules and Regulations= *'Don't Speedwalk:' If you see other characters in the room as you're passing through, take time to pose and interact rather than just zooming by. You might be missing some good RP opportunities. *'Don't Powergame:' When interacting with other characters, don't assume everything always goes your way. You don't kick Bob. You try to kick Bob. This allows for the possibility that Bob might dodge. You don't look at Bob with a smile on your face, thinking what a jerk he is. You look at Bob with a smile on your face, but it looks like a mask, just barely covering your anger. This gives Bob a chance to pick up on your emotional state and respond to it. *'Don't Metagame:' If you hear something out of character or read something in the Wiki, you're not allowed to use it in play unless your character has actually come by the information first-hand. Category:OtherVerse Game Guides